The Mystery Child
by Tootie
Summary: My reasoning why Lily and James didn't have Harry until they were married for 8 years. No Peter.


Lighting flashed, showing the street briefly. The only person around was a small girl, shivering as she hurried along. Her waist length blonde hair stuck to her face and body. Her skinny arms clutched at something. She was overcome by a coughing fit. She leaned against the fence. She sank to the ground and didn't move.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius Black went out of his good buddies, James and Lily's house, cottage really, his friends James and Remus behind him. Lily was inside getting dressed and putting her face on. Which takes forever. (It seriously does! One reason I rarely wear makeup)  
  
James had received a phone call by his elderly neighbor. Well, elderly is what Lily called her. James called her a senile old hag. When she called, she said she had seen a prowler last night during the storm. James had promised her to take a look around while rolling his eyes at his friends.  
  
They began to search the yard separately. Sirius by the shed, James around the house and Remus by the fence. They hadn't been searching five minutes when Remus called out "Found something!" He was kneeling by what looked like a bundle of rags, that was breathing and had a blonde hair. Remus moved the "bundle of rags" gently and he saw it was a little girl, about seven. She was wrapped in a tattered blanket. He pulled the blanket away so he could see her better. She was wearing a navy blue dress that hung on her like a sack and upon the breast pocket had a symbol.  
  
Remus put his hand to her forehead. "She'd burning up." He picked her up, superman style. (For those who don't know, this is one arm under the persons neck, and the other under the persons knees.) He carried her into the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom he had vacated roughly an hour ago.  
  
He gently put her on the bed. He took out his wand. "temperaturous" he said pointing the wand at the little girl. Red bits came out of his wand and formed "103.7°" "James, you better get a doctor. Sirius, go out to the yard and see if she left anything out there." They both left, surprised that he knew what to do. But then again, he HAD spend a good deal of time in the hospital wing, about a week a month.  
  
Sirius returned holding a small bag in one hand, a doll in the other. James came in a few minutes later, a doctor at his heels. The doctor ushered them out while he inspected the girl. While they were waiting for him, Lily came down the hall "What's going on?" James answered with a kiss to her cheek "Mrs. Mouchard DID see an intruder, a sick one too. She's in there with the doctor." "Are you going to report her?" "No." She put her hands on her hips "Why not?" "Because I highly doubt she can do any harm." She rose her eyebrows "And why is that, and don't you tell me because she's female or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month!" He laughed "Don't worry, Lils. I think she's harmless because she can't be a day over seven." Lily laughed "A little girl is the intruder?" James nodded, about to open his mouth again when the doctor came out "Pneumonia. I'm not surprised, it's going around. Just keep her warm and someone stay with her. I'll leave you some medicine." The doctor kept talking with Lily and the boys went into the room.  
  
Her long blonde hair was dry now and spread out on the pillow around her like a halo. There was a warming spell on the bed and the covers were pulled up under her arms. In the crook of an arm, her doll was placed. She began to stir. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mouchard is French for "sneak", perfect for the Potter's next door neighbor!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was inspired by being me. In OotP, it said Malfoy was 41. I think Malfoy and the Marauders and Lily were the same age. And if Lily and James were married right out of Hogwarts like I think they were, then they would've been married for EIGHT YEARS before Harry. That seems funny to me cause I would think they would want a family soon. Therefore, this was born.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I need a name for the little girl. In your review, tell me your favorites and your first name. I might be giving Sirius and Remus girlfriends so if I might mention you! Go on, Review! The lavender button right down there.  
  
~Buzz  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
